Brasas que Vuelan
by Nefertari Queen
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN: "He decidido hacer esta colección de historias sobre posibles escenas de la tercera temporada, los relatos serán independientes. Kataang" ¡Historia de Liselle129!
1. Pesar

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A LISELLE129, YO SOLO TRADUZCO.

Si, ya sé, han de pensar ¿Que hace esta loca traduciendo historias cuando tiene miles que actualizar? ¡Aquí va la respuesta!: Me encontraba como de costumbre leyendo fics de Kataang y este en particular me encantó. Son varios one-shot independientes pero que en conjunto crean una historia, un final alterno en la serie a partir del capítulo "Los actores de la isla ember"

Tengo la autorización de Liselle129, la autora original de esta historia, para traducirla y publicarla en mi perfil, ella estara checando de vez en vez los comentarios que dejen, así que, por favor ¡Dejen muchos!

Sobre mis demás historias... em... bueno, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible ¡En verdad!

* * *

**Brasas que Vuelan.**

**Nota de la Autora:** Yo tuve esta idea entre "Los actores de la Isla Ember" hasta el final, y lloraba al mismo tiempo en que lo componía en mi cabeza, así que pensé que tenía que ser buena. Y con la forma en que terminó a serie, en verdad encaja.

Sé que estamos contentos de que terminara Kataang, pero ¿No parece muy brusco? ¿Era demasiado pedir un pequeño diálogo? Quiero decir, el pasado ya lo hemos visto, pero el cierre Kataang se fue hacia abajo, luego, al final, ellos están de pie como una pareja casada. Obviamente no había mucho que perder. Este es mi primer intento para llenar los espacios en blanco, pero de seguro habrá otros.

**Pesar.**

"¿Qué le hiciste a Aang?" exigió saber Zuko, sorprendiendo a Katara.

"Yo no hice nada" respondió ella.

"Bueno, tal vez no necesitas hacer algo"

"¿Por qué? ¿Cuál es la cuestión?"

"Él esta deprimido y apenas puede hacer Fuego Control" respondió Zuko con fiereza "Es como si tuviera problemas para encontrar la fuente de vida en su interior"

Katara se sintió enojada ¿Cómo tenía algo que ver en eso? Además, su relación con Aang no era incumbencia de Zuko. Por otra parte, si lo que ocurrió entre ellos durante la obra de anoche había afectado el Fuego Control de Aang, ella tenía que dar una respuesta.

"Mira, él pregunto acerca de nuestra relación, yo solo le dije que estaba confundida" admitió de muy mala gana "¡Eso es todo!" Tras eso siguió un pesado silencio, Katara se volteó para mirar de manera expectante a Zuko, que tenía el ceño fruncido.

"¿Tú dijiste qué?" Dijo Zuko, en tono bajo y siniestro.

"¿Qué hay de malo con eso?" Katara estaba realmente confundida ahora.

"Para un hombre, es como… bueno, puede ser mejor llevar contigo una daga de hielo y atravesar con ella su corazón. Eso hubiera sido más amable"

Katara retrocedió, sorprendida por la violencia de la metáfora.

"No entiendo, yo solo trataba de ser honesta con él"

"Pero tú no lo eras ¿Verdad?" la desafió Zuko. Él la miraba de una manera decidida, anti-Zuko, aunque ella no podía entender lo que estaba mal "No en realidad. Él quería una respuesta definitiva y solo le diste más incertidumbre ¿No sabes nada sobre hombres?

"¡Bueno, perdón por pasar la pubertad en un pueblo lleno de mujeres y niños!" exclamó, dandi vueltas sobre ella misma, en una mezcla de enojo y remordimiento "Me parece recordar que es culpa de tu pueblo"

"Dile la verdad…" le aconsejó Zuko, cuando su rostro y voz desapareció.

Katara despertó en su habitación de la Isla Ember, con lágrimas en sus ojos. Había sido solo un sueño, pero su conciencia le dijo que había una gran cantidad de verdad en él. Si era posible que ella había hecho daño a Aang, tanto como el sueño le indicaba, tenía que hacer algo al respecto. Todavía era de noche –O en la madrugada, dependiendo cómo ella lo veía—pero no esperó poder dormir de nuevo, no hasta que intentara arreglar las cosas con Aang,

Caminó a la habitación de Aang y golpeó suavemente la puerta. No hubo respuesta, así que ella entró. Aang no estaba ahí. Su cama ni siquiera indicaba que hubiera dormido allí, ella se trasladó de la puerta y lo vio sentado precariamente en la barandilla del porche. Se quedó allí quieta, por unas cuentas respiraciones, observando la forma en la piel de la cabeza y el torso que brillaba a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos se posaron sobre la fea cicatriz que estropeaba su espalda, símbolo de todos sus miedos. Ella inhalo hondo, estabilizándose.

El pié crujió cuando dio un paso hacie él, y volvió la cabeza. Una vez que la reconoció, él volvió a mirar la luna.

"Hey, Katara ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Katara podía haber hecho la misma pregunta, pero no quería perder el rumbo. Además, podía adivinar el porqué no podía no dormir.

"Tenía problemas para dormir" confesó "Yo…odiaba la forma en que dejé las cosas anoche"

"Bueno, no te preocupes. Yo no voy a cometer ese error de nuevo" prometió, y la amargura estuvo a punto de romper su voz.

"Lo siento" se disculpó ella "No debería haber reaccionado de esa manera. Yo realmente no tenía respuesta para esa pregunta. Te debo eso"

"No me debes nada" protestó.

"Sí, lo hago. Creo que puede haber accidentes inducidos por ese error. No estoy confundida acerca de mis sentimientos por ti"

"¿No lo estás?" Por fin, volteó la cabeza hacia ella, curioso pero con cautela en sus ojos. Katara odiaba que le había hecho desconfiar en ella por nada.

"No. La verdad es, que te amo"

"Bien, como un hermano" recitó, con los ojos bajos.

"¡No!" Katara exclamó con un suspiró de exasperación. Él no iba a hacer esto nada fácil para ella, pero ella lo esperaba "Aang, yo estoy enamorada de ti, locamente, pero no se que hacer al respecto. Creo que no es tanta la confusión si no el… miedo."

La mirada de Aang había vuelto a ella durante el discurso, solo que era ahora él quien parecía confundido.

"¿De qué?" dijo, con la voz baja "¿De mí?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Katara puso una mano sobre su hombro y lo miró directamente a los ojos "Tengo miedo de perderte otra vez" se dio la vuelta para agarrar la barandilla con ambas manos, mirando al mar "Tú no sabes lo que es verte… morir" Tuvo que obligarse a decir la palabra. Era algo que nunca antes había tratado, pero tal vez ya era la hora de hacerlo.

"No parecías querer hablar de ese día" dijo Aang suavemente.

"No lo hice. Todavía no… pero creo que lo necesito. Creo que debes oír" katara respiró hondo antes de sumergirse, de mala gana, en el recuerdo tan doloroso "Mucho de esto es confuso para mi, como una pesadilla que prefiero olvidar. Sin embargo, una imagen esta grabada en mi mente. El momento en que vi aquel rayo entrar en tu espalda, la energía arqueándote, apoderándose de tu cuerpo" ella se estremeció y una sola lágrima se derramó en cada no de sus ojos, al recordar el dolor "Fue horrible, después de eso, todo lo que hubiera sido verde se hizo rojo y yo… creo que entré en una especie de trance. Zuko me dice que hice algunos movimientos de Agua Control realmente impresionantes, pero no me acuerdo de eso. Lo único que sabía era que tenía que ponernos a salvo, escuché vagamente a Iroh decir que debía escapar. No me sentí de nuevo yo misma hasta que estuve sobre Appa. Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo llegamos ahí"

Ella guardó silencio, se dio cuenta de que sus uñas estaban clavadas en la madera. Se concentró en sus manos, aflojando su agarre.

"Lo siento, Katara" Ahora era Aang quien ponía su mano en su hombro "Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso" Katara asintió, tragando saliva.

"El punto es, que no creo poder sobrevivir otra pérdida como esa. Creo que usé el tiempo en que estuviste inconsciente para tener una especie de… reservación de mi misma. He tenido miedo de dar todo mi ser, por la manera en que me siento hacia ti. Supongo que quería ser un cero a la izquierda… o tratar" Hizo una pausa, pensando en lo que acababa de decir "Uf, suena muy egoísta cuando lo digo así ¿Verdad?"

"En realidad no. Todos tenemos que sobrevivir" le aseguró Aang. El tenía en ese momento su vista en algún punto lejano, y Katara se preguntó si todavía estaría hablando de ella. luego, suspiró "Tal vez debería haber aprendido mejor como proteger mi corazón"

"¡No!" exclamó Katara "Quiero que seas exactamente como eres. Esta es mi debilidad y me alegro de que no la compartamos" Ella cerró los ojos, molesta consigo misma por no ser capaz de dar el siguiente paso hacia él, uno de los que había soñado desde hacia meses, pero que ahora estaba demasiado asustada como para hacerle frente.

Aang besó uno de los senderos salados que hicieron las lágrimas al recorrer sus mejillas. Fue un gesto de ternura desgarradora, con la cual Katara pudo entender cómo Aang debió haberse sentido todas las veces que ella lo besó de esa manera.

"Siempre te he amado Katara, y siempre lo haré" le susurró, su aliento cálido y húmedo tocando su piel. Al oírle pronunciar esas palabras, sintió un escalofrío a través de ella, todo su mundo pareció bailar. Joven como era, sabía el significado de cada palabra "Te daré el tiempo y el espacio que necesites" añadió. Entonces, como una brisa errante, desapareció.

Su dulzura absoluta rompió por completo a Katara, que comenzó a llorar realmente. Una parte distante, crítica de su mente, la acusó de ser tan sobre actuada como el actor que la representó en la obra. Pero la mayor parte de ella estaba demasiado afectada por la atención. Se preguntó qué giro tan maravilloso del destino le había puesto a esa persona en su camino, y lo que la perversidad de su propia naturaleza le había causado estropearlo todo.

En el momento en que ella gritó, y que la luna desapareció, le quedó muy clara una cosa: ella no se merecía a Aang.

Era algo con lo que tendría que trabajar.

**Nota de la Autora:** parte de Zuko en el sueño fue inspirado por mi marido, quien me dijo en una ocasión que decirle a un chico que una está confundida equivale a decirle "Váyase de aquí". Estoy segura de que Katara no lo vio así, pero tenía que darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Aquellos de ustedes que ya leyeron mi escrito sabrán que la conversación en Los Actores de la Isla Ember me fastidió. Terminó tan insegura acerca de la relación ¿Por qué molestar a todos? Yo estaba molesta también por la forma en que vuelven de forma brusca a la escena del beso.

* * *

¡Este fue el primer capítulo! Traduciré el próximo cuando mis profesores recuerden que tenemos vida social y no encargen exagerada cantidad de tarea y apliquen exámenes cada dos días :(

chao!


	2. Reunión

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A **LISELLE129.**

**Liselle129** es la autora original de esta historia, yo solamente cumplo la función de traductora, claro, contando con su entera autorización. Ella revisará de vez en cuando los comentarios que dejen, cualquier cosa que quieran decirle (comentarios más personales o cosas por el estilo) pueden mandármelos a mí y yo se los mandaré, o mandárselos a ella, esta agregada en Favoritos de mi perfil.

Este es un capítulo muy pequeño, pero bonito. Espero sea de su total agrado.

* * *

**Reunión.**

**Nota del autor: **Quiero dar las gracias a todos por sus comentarios en "arrepentimiento". Ahora estoy haciendo esta serie de one-shots, pero no voy a escribir las respuestas a las preguntas que hicieron en "arrepentimiento". Lo siento, pero había demasiados, y solo quiero hacer esta publicación. Además, he escrito a algunos de ustedes en privado ya. Este es una escena corta, después de la batalla.

Aang montó hacia la Nación de Fuego sobre el lagarto, sobre los demás. Era una nueva forma de viajar y probablemente lo hubiera disfrutado de haber estado emocional y físicamente agotado. No fue tan emocionante como montar al elefante Koi, pero tampoco fue tan tranquilo como viajar sobre Appa.

Sokka alternó borbotones sobre la batalla y quejidos sobre su pierna rota duranto todo el viaje, pero Aang escuchaba solo a medias. Él no tenía definitivamente ganas de hablar. Lo que él quería era un baño caliente y un largo descanso. Se sentía como si no hubiera tenido una noche de sueño reparados en las últimas semanas.

Cuando llegaron, el trató d ayudar a Sokka agarrándolo por la espalda, pero Suki y Toph lo apartaron del camino y ellas mismas hicieron la tarea. Por lo tanto, Aang se hizo cargo del ex-Señor de Fuego, arrastrándolo hacia abajo y entregándolo a algunos maestros tierra que reconoció de la invasión. Debieron haberse liberado de una prisión cercana y bajaron a saludarlos. Miraron sorprendidos, Aang no podía culparlos.

"No debería ser un peligro para nadie" dijo simplemente, sin querer explicar en ese momento "Pero creo que deberían encerrarlo"

El viaje hasta la capital pareció una eternidad. A pesar de la tierra-control como medio de transporte. Por fin, llegaron al patio frente al palacio. Katara estaba en la parte. Aang pareció aliviado de verla ilesa, aunque su pelo estaba revuelto y volando con el viento. Sin disminuir su ritmo, ella se arrojó a Aang, apretándolo con tanta fuerza que le costó respirar.

"¡Lo hiciste Aang!" exclamó "¡Lo hiciste! ¡Sabía que lo harías!" entonces, ella lo besó con toda la pasión que jamás hubiera soñado. Cuando finalmente se separaron, sin aliento, quiso preguntarle si ya había llegado el momento adecuado, pero los interrumpió Sokka.

"Por supuesto, ignora a tu hermano herido" dijo la voz de a lado. Katara se volvió hacia él y abrió la boca, ella lo vio sentado en el suelo y agarrando su pierna. Ella corrió a arrodillarse junto a él, pero los ojos de Aang y Sokka se reunieron rodeando su cabeza. El Avatar vio la aceptación y, posiblemente, incluso la aprobación de su mejor amigo, y sonrió débilmente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Katara.

"No mucho, solo me caí de una aeronave" se encogió en hombros Sokka.

Mientras Katara lo atendía, Aang se escapó. Pronto vendrían todas las ocasiones sociales, necesitaba tiempo a solas, mientras todavía podía conseguirlo. Además, ahora que Katara le había permitido saber que, de hecho, lo ve románticamente, no necesitaba nada más para convencerse de que todo estaría bien.

* * *

De este capítulo me encanta el reencuentro de Katara y Aang, porque me gusta creer que así ocurrió. Espero comentarios y pueden hacer todas las preguntas que quieran.

nos leemos!

chao!


	3. Antes de la Coronación

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE **LISELLE129**, CUENTO CON SU AUTORIZACIÓN PARA TRADUCIR LA HISTORIA.

¡Hola! ¡Al fin subí el capítulo! Ya sé que me tardé bastante en actualizar esta historia, no tengo excusa. Este, de echo, es su regalo de Navdad, este capítulo y el de "Avatar, Libro IV".

¡Este es de mis capítulos favoritos! Es una declaración de Katara ya con la respuesta de Aang, es de mis episodios favoritos y espero lo disfruten. Lo más seguro es que suba el próximo episodio la próxima semana.

el cao:

* * *

**Capitulo 3.**

**Antes de la Coronación.**

Katara puso el broche de oro a Aang, en un collar de cuentas que colocó con cuidado sobre la cabeza. Habían encontrado tanto el collar como los trajes de monjes en perfecto estado de conservación en una habitación bajo el palacio, donde estaban los trofeos del Señor de Fuego Sozin. Ahora estaban de regreso en el lugar que les corresponde, con un maestro aire.

"No puedo creer que hayas logrado destruir tres conjuntos en un año" comentó Katara con una sonrisa indulgente.

"Técnicamente, solo destruí dos" se opuso Aang "El uniforme escolar esta, en su mayoría, intacto" Katara se apartó para evaluar su obra.

"Te ves tan…" dijo

"¿Exagerado?" ofreció Aang.

"Yo iba a decir crecido" terminó Katara. Hizo una pausa, lamiéndose los labios. Prepararlo para la ceremonia de coronación no fue lo único que había ideado para conseguir estar solos. Tenía mucho que decir y ella estaba tratando de encontrar la manera de decirlo con los pocos minutos que tenían "Aang, lo siento. ¡En verdad, lo siento!"

"¿Por qué?"

"Esa noche en el teatro. Fui una idiota"

"¿Tú? Creía que era yo" Su frente estaba surcada de confusión.

"Te mentí" confesó. Ella comenzó a caminar mientras hablaba "La verdad es que te amo. Tengo para… bueno, no sé cuanto tiempo exactamente, pero creo que me di cuenta cuando cruzamos el paso de la serpiente. Cuando no me hablabas, no te dejabas sentir nada, me dolía tanto… me sentí como si una parte de mí hubiera desaparecido. Pero después, yo trataba de no decírtelo. Pensé que había cosas más importantes de qué preocuparse. Y entonces estuviste a punto de morir y las cosas parecían complicarse."

"Debiste tener tus razones" dijo Aang en voz baja. Katara corrió el riesgo de mirarlo. Él la miraba con paciencia, esperando a que terminara lo que tenía que decir, pero había una nueva luz en sus ojos, una que ella no había visto desde antes que la besara en la invasión. Animada, prosiguió.

"Me dije a mí misma que no quería distraerte" explicó "Pensé que debías concentrarte en lo que debías de hacer. Pero la verdad es que tenía miedo."

"¿Tienes miedo?"

"La forma en que me siento hacia ti… Nunca me he sentido así antes… Es alarmante la cantidad de mí que depende de ti ahora y he perdido ha tanta gente amada antes… Mi madre murió, entonces mi padre me dejó en tres ocasiones. Yo casi te perdí en Ba Sing Se y cuando despertaste, te fuiste" Katara vaciló de nuevo. Aang se había ido en otras ocasiones, pero la mayoría había sido porque lo necesitaba. Parecía que él quería decir algo, pero ella prosiguió, antes de que pudiera hablar. "Creo que la mayoría de las personas con una historia como la mía aprenden a tomar lo que pueden en cada momento, pero aparentemente yo hice lo opuesto. Tengo miedo de tratar de mantener el amor, ya que puede deslizarse por mis dedos, como agua" Katara se quedó en silencio, finalmente se había quedado sin palabras. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y miró hacia abajo, tratando furiosamente de abrir y cerrar la distancia.

"Tú sabes, el agua sólo se desliza por tus dedos hasta que aprendes a controlarla" señaló, curioso de por dónde iba esa conversación. Miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con una mirada seria.

"¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué se convierta en una juerga de emociones?"

"Algo así" Aang sonrió alentadoramente "Creo que en este caso, sin embargo, solo tienes que aprender a entender tus sentimientos y aceptarlos."

"Eso no es tan fácil como parece" dijo con un suspiro.

"¿Crees que no los sé? Después de perder a Appa, traté de huir de mis sentimientos. Tú me ayudaste a convencerme de que era el camino equivocado"

Katara siempre había pensado que el nuevo bebé lo había hecho, pero ese no parecía el momento adecuado para cambiar la conversación.

"¿Me perdonas?" dijo "¿Por no decirte la verdad cuando me preguntaste?"

"Tú sabes que yo soy todo perdón" respondió él, y ella podía ver en sus ojos que realmente la había perdonado. En ese momento, su expresión se hizo más grave "Fuiste tú, ya sabes."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"Lo que me ayudó a derrotar a Ozai"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" Ahora era Katara quien estaba confundida "¡Yo ni siquiera estaba ahí!"

"Tú siempre estás conmigo, aquí" dijo en voz baja, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su corazón. Hizo una pausa para respirar profundamente "No he explicado a nadie como quito los poderes, pero quiero decirte. Tiene que ver con la transferencia de energías. Tuve que verter toda mi energía en lo que era mi voluntad. Naturalmente, él luchó, tratando de hacerse cargo. El León-tortuga me dijo que sería destruido si mi alma no era—¿Como lo dijo?—Incorruptible, así es como me has ayudado"

"¿Yo?"chilló Katara, sabiendo que era innecesario, pero sintiendo la necesidad de decir algo. Aang asintió solemnemente.

"Estuvo más cerca de lo que me gustaría pensar" admitió "Con todo el mal dentro de una persona… fue duro. Pero justo cuando su poder me amenazaba, cuando pensaba estaba perdido, pensé en ti. Formé una imagen en mi mente del Agua-Control y recordé lo mucho que te amaba."

"¿En serio?" su voz era apenas un susurro. Y la intensidad de historia con la expresión de Aang le hizo difícil el respirar.

"El amor era algo que Ozai no podía entender. Lo confundió y perdió su ventaja. Así fue como gané" se detuvo, mirándola de forma expectante.

"Aang, eso es…incluso después de que yo… ¡Fui tan mala contigo!" Katara estaba demasiado asombrada por lo que él le estaba diciendo y no tenía idea de cómo responder.

"Katara, te he amado desde el día que nos conocimos" confesó "Eso no va a desaparecer durante la noche" Las palabras fracasaron completamente en Katara, solo había una forma en que podía expresar cómo se sentía. Cerró la corta distancia entre ellos, torcido el brazo alrededor de su cuello y lo besó profundamente. Parecía asustados, pero sólo por un segundo, después de que éste respondió con entusiasmo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y tirando de ella para tenerla más cerca. Por primera vez, Katara permitió que todos sus sentimientos reprimidos salieran a través de una manifestación única. Por el momento se separaron.

"Estoy muy contenta de que no" dijo sin aliento, y lo decía en serio. Ella pudo haber perdido lo que más valor tenía para ella a través de su propia ceguera. No parecía haber nada más que decir entre ellos. Y como ambos tenían cosas que hacer, a regañadientes rompieron su abrazo. "Será mejor que valla a buscar a Sokka. Esperamos que papá venga para ver esto"

Aang murmuró que tenía que ver a Zuko para la coronación, pero se intercambiaron una última mirada, sabiendo por fin que tendría la oportunidad para muchos momentos más como ese. Katara se deslizo fuera, sintiendo como Aang había compartido, de alguna manera, su capacidad de Maestro Aire con ella. No había forma de que ella pudiera estar tocando el suelo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Les gustó? ¡Déjenme comentarios, por favor!

Chao!

P.D:

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

**I WISH YOU A MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR.**

**Les desea:**

**Nefertari Queen.**


	4. Vida o Muerte

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, YO SOLO TRADUZCO CON EL FIN DE DIVERTIRME.

¡Hola! Ya volví con otro capítulo traducido. Como dice arriba, la historia es de **Liselle129**, el título original en inglés es "Flying Embers" tengo su autorización para traducirla. Si tienen alguna duda acerca de la trama yo puedo contestarlas; si quieren mandar preguntas o felicitaciones a Liselle129, su perfil está en Mis Favoritos, o pueden mandarmelo a mí y yo se lo mandaré.

Este es un cap muy corto y relata una de las tantas escenas perdidad en la serie.

* * *

Nota del Autor: Esto es un poco diferente. Originalmente tuve una vaga idea de lo que debió ocurrir después de "Los Invasores del Sur" e inicia después de que termina. He incluido la pregunta de Zuko en cursiva solo para su introducción.

**Vida o Muerte.**

_Entonces, tengo que preguntarte… ¿Qué harás con mi padre cuando lo enfrentes cara a cara?_

Aang vaciló. Era una pregunta difícil y que merecía una respuesta seria, pensativa.

"No quiero matarlo, Zuko" dijo, finalmente "No quiero matar a nadie"

"Pero ¿Lo harás?" presionó Zuko. Aang suspiró y se dio la media vuelta, tomando el asiento anterior de Katara en el muelle. Podría haber sido sólo su imaginación, pero él pensó que sentía los restos del calor corporal todavía aferrándose a las tablas. Real o no, le resultaba extrañamente reconfortante.

"No sé" admitió Aang.

"Mira, por mí no te preocupes. Acepté lo que puede pasar cuando decidí irme"

"No es eso" Aang se detuvo, tratando de encontrar la manera de decir lo que pensaba "En realidad, nunca he usado mi poder—o cualquier otra cosa—para matar. Los monjes me enseñaron que toda la vida es sagrada. Por eso ni siquiera como carne…" después de una pausa, Zuko se sentó a su lado.

"Sé que dices que la violencia nunca es la solución, pero ¿De qué otra manera vas a detener a alguien que vive para ella?" preguntó Zuko en voz baja.

"No viene en mi entrenamiento" replicó Aang secamente. Ciertamente, se había preguntado a veces si su pueblo hubiera podido superar la forma en que vivían, si hubieran tenido una presencia más militante en el mundo. Sin embargo, fue inútil preocuparse por eso ahora, y él los recordaba con cariño así como eran.

"Has luchado muy duramente, a veces" señaló Zuko.

"Sobre todo, me defendí. Si hubiera otras personas que proteger, creo que hubiera sido más agresivo"

"Bueno, ahora tienes a todo un mundo por proteger"

"¡Ya lo sé!" replicó Aang bruscamente. Con un esfuerzo, se calmó "Si no hubiera ninguna otra forma… lo conoces mejor que yo ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de convencerlo de que lo está tratando de hacer es una mala idea?" Zuko le dio una risa sin sentido del humor.

"De ninguna manera" dijo enfáticamente "Él trato de matarme cuando le dije lo que realmente estaba pasando en el mundo, como nadie más quería que la Nación de Fuego los gobernara. No se puede razonar con él. Él quiere gobernar el mundo, y va a destruir cualquier cosa que se interponga en su camino. Eso te incluye a ti."

Aang asintió con la cabeza tristemente. Por lo que el Avatar Roku le había mostrado del Señor de Fuego Sozin, no esperaba realmente otra respuesta, pero seguía siendo decepcionante. Por otra parte, él sabía que Ozai no dudaría en matar a Aang si tuviera la oportunidad, pero no por ello era más fácil el considerar hacer lo mismo con él.

"Voy a hacer lo que tenga que hacer para poner fin a esta guerra" prometió, poniéndose de pie, mientras Zuko se quedó donde estaba. En privado, Aang tenía la intención de esperar el mayor tiempo posible para encontrar otra solución, pero tenía la sensación de que Zuko no aceptaría eso.

Cuando dio la vuelta, Aang vio a Katara en el principio del muelle, pasando de un pie a otro y tirando nerviosamente de su cabello.

"¿Pasa algo malo?" preguntó Aang mientras se acercaba.

"No… si… no exactamente" sacudió la cabeza "Acabo de darme cuenta de que olvidé algo antes, pero tú y Zuko estaban conversando de algo importante, así que decidí no interrumpir"

"Ya está hecho ¿Qué se te olvidó?"

"Esto" Katara lo abrazo y le susurró al oído "Gracias por tu buen consejo. Tenías razón."

"No hay problema" murmuró, teniendo la oportunidad de respirar el dulce aroma de su cabello. No recordaba que estuvieran tan juntos desde el día del eclipse.

Katara se retiró otra vez, dándole una sonrisa al salir. Aang le devolvió la sonrisa y decidió irse a la cama. Se alegró de que la hubiera ayudado, pero él deseaba fervientemente poder encontrar un buen consejo para sí mismo.

* * *

Me encanto este capítulo, a mi criterio se apega bastante al carácter de Aang.

Pronto traduciré el siguiente capítulo

Chao!


	5. Capas

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, YO SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO LA HISTORIA.

¡Uf! Hace mucho que no actualizaba esta historia, este es un capítulo corto, pero a partir de ahora que ya ando más libre de compromisos es probable que actualice la historia más pronto.

Esta historia fue escrita bajo inspiración de **Liselle129**, en inglés. Tengo su autorización para traducirla al español y publicarla en mi perfil. Ella revisara todos los comentarios que dejen, as´que, por favor, dejen muchos. Si quieren mandarle reseñas a ella, su perfil está agregado en Mis Favoritos y si no hablan inglés, mándenmelo y yo lo traduciré para mandárselo a ella.

* * *

Nota del autor: a diferencia de muchas personas, no me gustó mucho la nueva ropa de Aang. Esto es lo que pensé después de verla. La historia empieza inmediatamente después del final, y no, no tiene que ver con los ogros ;.)

**Capas.**

Finalmente, después de romper con su beso, Katara y Aang permanecieron juntos un tiempo más, con los brazos alrededor del otro como si se resistieran para no perder el contacto. Veían en la ciudad una especie de metáfora sobre la paz en el mundo que habían ayudado a consolidar. Había todavía retos, por supuesto, pero por lo menos en ese momento, todo parecía estar en equilibrio, incluida su relación.

Al momento de echar un vistazo por encima del hombro, notó que se había salvado, se preguntó cuánto tiempo pasaría antes de que alguien notara que había desaparecido. Hasta ahora, solo Momo la había buscado, y él estaba sentado cómodamente en el hombro de Aang.

Katara volvió su atención a Aang, una vez más, lo estudió de pies a cabeza. Casi parecía enterrado bajo sus ropas nuevas, y la ropa definitivamente no parecía de aquella que podría deshacerse con facilidad en cualquier momento si, por ejemplo, le venía la idea de ir a nadar. Ella sintió formarse una sonrisa en su boca al recordar todas las veces que lo había hecho, incluso cuando el clima era casi cero grados. Tal vez esas nuevas túnicas eran una señal de su madurez, aquella señal de que iba a planificar y pensar las cosas más de lo acostumbrado.

Al sentir su mirada, Aang la miró con curiosidad.

"¿Qué?" preguntó "¿Tengo algo en mi cara?" Katara río, pensando que eso era similar a la confusión que mostró un año antes, cuando todos en el Polo Sur lo miraban.

"No, yo estaba pensando que estás cubierto con capas de más" reflexionó ella "Me pregunto si alguna vez volveré a ver tu piel de nuevo" De repente, al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, Katara sintió un calor recorrerla y su mano voló a su boca. Aang sonrió, pero volvió la mirada hacia el panorama que se extendía frente a ellos, tal vez para permitirle recuperar su postura.

"Bueno, ahora que soy un "Avatar" pleno, supongo que debo verme como tal" respondió. Luego, sin embargo, él la miró de reojo, con una expresión un poco traviesa en sus ojos que lo hacía ver mayor que un niño de 13 años "Pero para ti, Katara, todo lo que tienes que hacer es preguntar"

Ella sólo se detuvo un momento, sorprendida por el silencio. Después de que el shock inicial se disipó, su inesperada respuesta la hizo reír, y Aang se unió a ella, aunque ella pensaba que los dos sabían que aquello no era del todo una broma. Habría un tiempo para seguir adelante.

"Voy a tener eso en mente" le aseguró Katara, feliz de que él no hubiera perdido su espíritu de amante de la diversión.

Por otro lado, la parte adulta de él era la promesa de mantener sus encantos, que ella estaba esperando para descubrir.

Nota del Autor: Estas fueron todas mis ideas iniciales, pero puedo reflexionar sobre algunos otros, y como siempre si ustedes tienen una sugerencia que les gustaría hacerme llegar, no duden en hacerlo. Mientras tanto, voy a volver a mis colecciones de song-fics que abandoné por un tiempo.

* * *

Espero con ansias los comentarios que me dejen.

Chao!


	6. Sobre el Amor y la Guerra

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE **LISELLE129**, ÚNICAMENTE FUNJO COMO TRADUCTORA.

Otra historia que tenía algo olvidadita. Creo que me voy a pasar toda la semana actualizando las miles de historias que tengo. Apenas ayer me puse a traducir este capítulo, terminé, ya está al final listo y se los dejo para que lo disfruten.

**Liselle129** es la autora original de esta historia, si quieren mandarle comentarios o preguntas, su perfil está en Mis Favoritos. O mándenmelo y yo se lo haré llegar.

* * *

Nota del Autor: esta es la primera escena alterna de la serie. Me resistí a hacerla, pero arizony me recordó que en la guerra, los romances se aceleran en vez de posponerse. Por lo tanto, a pesar de que probablemente podría llegar a cuatro formas diferentes de escribir esta escena mejor que la versión original, creo que este es el más realista para las personas en esta situación, además de facilitar los eventos en los episodios anteriores. Tiene lugar en "Los Actores de la Isla Ember".

**Sobre el Amor y la Guerra.**

Aang se paró en el balcón del teatro, apoyándose en la barandilla. Realmente no quería volver ahí. Además era el intermedio. Se preguntó si alguien se daría cuenta de que el no regresaba.

"¿Estás bien?" la voz de Katara provenía detrás de él

"Supongo" Aang suspiró "Estoy harto de ver esa estupidez"

"Se lo que quieres decir. No estoy emocionada al ser desempañada por una mujer con sobrepeso, el doble de mi edad y que además exagera todo"

"Bueno, en absoluto prefiero no ser interpretado por una mujer" se produjo un silencio incómodo "Sin embargo, eso no es realmente lo que más me molesta"

"¿No? ¿Entonces, qué?"

"¿Recuerdas esa escena donde tú y Zuko fueron capturados juntos?" preguntó Aang. Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, tomó una respiración profunda. Él no quería hacer su siguiente pregunta, pero sentía que debía hacerlo "Es decir, sé que es solo una obra, y no muy buena, pero… realmente no ves como a un hermano ¿Verdad?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Katara hizo un gesto con la mano como si eso fuera la cosa más ridícula que hubiera oído nunca "Un hermano es suficiente. A veces, más que suficiente"

Mientras que sentía una especia de alivio, Aang tuvo que admitir que no fue tanto como se esperaba. Luchó consigo mismo, una vez más, por último dijo impulsivamente lo que estaba en su mente.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes hacía mí?" pregunto, casi de inmediato una mueca de dolor se formó en su rostro. Trató de explicar "Quiero decir, yo te besé durante la invasión, y no me has dicho nada desde entones. Es como si me estuvieras evitando" Se sentía en lo cierto, ella le había respondido, pero la falta de contacto durante las semanas venideras le hacía dudar de sus recuerdos.

"Esperaba que dijeras algo" ella parecía realmente sorprendida.

"Pero ¡Era tu turno!" exclamó, preguntándose porque eso no era tan obvio para ella "Yo te besaba, necesitaba que me dijeras algo… para que me hicieras saber que opinabas acerca de ello. Acerca de mí" Las últimas palabras fueron dichas en voz muy baja y no estaba seguro de que las hubiera oído.

"Oh" comenzó Katara, tirando de su cabello, un gesto nervioso que había desarrollado recientemente. Era difícil decirlo a la luz de la luna, pero Aang pensó que ella se había sonrojado también "Pensé que… lo que dijiste antes… sonaba algo así como que sólo querías besar a una chica antes de morir. Y yo estaba ahí"

"¿Qué?" Aang estaba completamente atónico. Afortunadamente, Katara no parecía darse cuenta de su reacción.

"Yo no quiero que pienses que pensé que era más de lo que pensaba que era" continuó "Yo estaba tratando de darte tiempo y espacio para averiguar lo que quería"

Mirándola mientras intentaba comprender, Aang vio de pronto en Katara una nueva luz. Aunque ella era mayor que él, había vivido casi toda su vida mucho más aislada de lo que pensaba. Tomando nota de que el público parecía haber vuelto al interior del teatro, dejándolos solos, se quitó el sombrero, pensando qué hacer. Entonces, corrió el riesgo de colocar una mano sobre la de ella en la barandilla del balcón.

"Katara, siempre supe lo que quería" dijo con calma, ella levantó la vista para encontrarse con su mirada "Desde que abrí por primera vez mis ojos en tus brazos, eres tú. Solo tú" e dio cuenta de que estaba resultando el tranquilizarla, que fue lo último que hubiera esperado.

"Oh, Aang" susurró, sus ojos empezaron a brillar "Tal vez… tal vez yo estaba esperando para que tu pudieras hacerlo de nuevo cuando no temieras estar a punto de morir" Aang dejó de sonreír, y su corazón comenzó a golpear su pecho, pero él estaba decidido a ser cauteloso.

"¿Es eso una invitación?" preguntó, enarcando las cejas. Katara le devolvió la sonrisa. Quitó su mano de debajo de la suya, pero solo para que ella pudiera poner sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

"Sí, genio, es una invitación" confirmó. Aang se inclinó hacia ella y cerró los ojos. En esta ocasión, se unieron en la afirmación mutua de los afectos que habían estado desarrollando durante meses. Esta vez, no hubo dudas de por medio

Cuando le beso terminó, también por consentimiento mutuo, Aang puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Katara. Katara puso su brazo alrededor de su cintura. Parecía que no había necesidad de palabras pero, al pasar un rato, Aang decidió hacer una última pregunta:

"¿Y si nos remontamos a ese día?"

"¿Qué sentido tiene?" Katara se encogió de hombros en su abrazo y se volvió a sonreírle "Ya sabemos cómo termina" Aang le devolvió la sonrisa, y se inclino hacie adelante para otro beso.

Lo hicieron, de hecho.

Nota del autor: por supuesto, esto asume a que ambos realmente se aman, que no está realmente claro en el episodio oficial.

* * *

Si, este capítulo es puro Kataang. Como estos seguramente habrá más en capítulos venideros.

¡Por favor, dejen comentarios! :)

chao!


	7. Los Actores de la Isla Ember, Parte 2

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO ESTO PARA DELEITE DE USTEDES.

¡Termine el cap! ¡Soy feliz! (se para y danza una ridícula danza de la victoria por toda la habitación mientras grita "Si" a todo pulmón) Ya, no pasó esto, pero estuvo a punto de pasar.

**Liselle129** es la autora original de la historia, cualquier agradecimiento o comentario dirigido a ella, yo se los puedo hacer llegar. O mandenselos, su perfil esta añadido en Mis Favoritos.

Este es de mis capítulos favoritos. Se me hace intenso, profundo y sobre todo, bastante real. ¡Disfruten!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** en lugar de continuar repondiendo individualmente a los que no están de acuerdo con mi evaluación de la EIP, he decidido responer a los argumentos comunes con otra versión alternativa de la escena Aang/Katara, con más del diálogo original para hacer el punto. Creo que esto es más eficiente.

**Los Actores de la Isla Ember, parte 2.**

_Yo no lo dije. Lo dijo la actriz._. Fue una clara evasión, y Aang rápidamente le dijo.

"Entonces ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de mí?" dijo sin rodeos. Fue una pregunta directa que requería una respuesta directa.

"No sé" espetó ella_. Eso es genial, Katara. Realmente decisivo._

"¿…No lo sabes?" la incredulidad en la voz de Aang era tal, que Katara sintió un pinchazo de dolor en la región de pecho al ver ese aspecto devastado en su rostro. Obviamente, él sabía cómo se sentía acerca de ella durante mucho tiempo y no podía imaginar no tener una idea de sus sentimientos. Por supuesto, tenía razón. A ella le era simplemente difícil el decir las palabras adecuadas.

"Yo me preocupo por ti, Aang" aclaró. Ella comenzó a tirar un mechón de su cabello que colgaba sobre su hombro derecho "Es sólo… estamos en medio de una guerra y parece que tenemos cosas más importantes de qué preocuparnos"

"Eso no parece molestar a Sokka y a Suki" señaló Aang. Katara abrió la boca para replicar, sólo para darse cuenta de que no había nada que pudiera decir. ¿Ellos eran mayores de edad? Sería una hipócrita de usar ese argumento, teniendo en cuenta cuántas veces había declarado que la diferencia de edades entre Sokka y ella no era mucha en realidad. Se podría utilizar la edad de Aang, pero desde que él era el más dispuesto a buscar una relación con Katara, aquello no tendría mucho sentido, tampoco. Ella tuvo que admitir que hubo momentos en que era más maduro que ella. Además, eso podría darle la idea de que ella lo consideraba demasiado joven, cosa que no era cierto.

Ella ciertamente no podía abordar la profundidad de la relación. Incluso siendo obvios, Sokka y Suki se habían pasado un máximo de siete días juntos antes de presentarse en el Templo Aire del Oeste como una pareja hecha y derecha. Katara y Aang habían compartido los últimos nueve meses juntos, así que habían tenido tiempo de sobra para llegar a la misma etapa, y su relación tuvo que ser la menos profunda.

La respuesta más honesta es que ella había estado posponiendo el siguiente paso, precisamente porque estaban siempre juntos. Ella había hecho excusas a sí misma de que otras cosas estaban ocurriendo y exigían su atención, pero eso era todo lo que eran: excusas. Sokka y Suki se habían reunido dos veces después de largas ausencias, por lo que sabían apreciar el tiempo juntos. Por el contrario, Katara sentía que iba tener otra oportunidad.

Después de que Aang fue vencido en Ba Sing Se, Katara no había pensado en nada más que decirle al mundo lo mucho que significaba él para ella. De alguna manera, sin embargo, durante las semanas de su inconsciencia, ese sentido de urgencia se desvaneció. De pronto, comprendió que había sido ella quien aseguraba, que él iba a estar allí cuando ella estuviera lista. Eso no era justo para él, y ella se horrorizó al saber que ella misma lo trató de esa manera.

Tal vez por una mal interpretación del silencio, Aang presionó.

"La guerra ha estado ocurriendo desde hace cien años, Katara" le recordó "Si todo el mundo hubiera decidido esperar hasta que hubiera terminado para amar ¡No habría un mundo que salvar!"

Al principio, Katara quiso estar enojada, no había necesidad de recordarle la guerra, en la que había vivido durante catorce años antes de que él salió de su Iceberg. No había tendido que soportarlo todo de la forma en que lo hizo. Sin embargo, su uso ocasional de la palabra "amor" cambió abruptamente sus pensamientos hacia otra dirección.

"Somos más de la mitad de lo que la mayoría de la gente" argumentó "Tú eres el que tiene que enfrentarse al Señor de Fuego. No quería que distraerte de lo que necesitas aprender y hacer" la risa cortada que Aang dio en esa declaración fue inusualmente amarga.

"¿Tú crees que me cusa menos distracción estar jugando _ella me ama, ella no me ama_ durante horas cuando se supone que debo entrenar fuego-control e imaginando que me recompensarás con un beso cuando termine mi entrenamiento?" le disparó a la espalda. En una voz más pequeña. Agregó la alternativa menos aceptable "Ni siquiera saber que tengo una oportunidad. He esperado durante mucho tiempo, pero la esperanza de que me equivoco aún está viva. No sabes lo que eso me confunde y distrae"

"Mira, yo tengo miedo ¿De acuerdo?" Katara dijo al fin "La forma en que me siento hacia ti… es mas fuerte de lo que jamás imaginé. No esperaba esto. Tener que quedarme aquí preocupada sin saber si es que volverás. Supongo que, en el fondo… quería esperar a hacer las cosas formales para ya no tener que hacer eso" sonaba realmente egoísta cuando lo dijo en voz alta, pero Aang no era su juez. Vaciló antes de responder, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Todo lo que iba a decir, no era fácil para él.

"Katara, ese día no puede venir" dijo al fin, y pudo ver lo mucho que ese intento le costaba "Siempre voy a ser el Avatar, y siempre será mi responsabilidad el mantener el equilibrio en el mundi. Tú eres la que me enseñó eso y me convenció para aceptarlo. Pero parece que ahora realmente tú no lo entiendes"

De repente, Katara se do cuenta de que era verdad. Ella había tenido esa idea loca que el beso de Aang y la pregunta sobre su relación eran una especie de impulso, pero era claro que había pensado en esto. Ella no. Por supuesto, él tenía toda la razón. Su vida siempre sería peligrosa, a veces, y si ella escogía ese camino, siempre tendría que preocuparse por él. Siempre habrá una posibilidad de perderlo.

Mientras ella lo miraba a la cara, se dio cuenta de que cualquier decisión que ella tomara, sería para siempre. Ella no podría dar marcha atrás. La perspectiva era desalentadora.

"Tienes razón" reconoció, poco a poco. "Dedicar la vida al Avatar es una gran decisión, y no estoy segura de estar lista para hacerlo. No había pensado en el futuro. Solo necesito un poco más de tiempo para pensar en ello. Lo siento" sin esperar respuesta, dio media vuelta y huyó al teatro.

**Nota de la autora: **he incluido un par de ideas obvias en esta historia que pensé que Aang debería haber dicho. También terminé un par de mis ideas para la escena, dejando cosas sin resolver, manteniendo viva la relación.

* * *

Cuando veo la cantidad de capítulos que me faltan por traducir pienso en lo atrasada que estoy con esta historia. Gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos que han dejado, animan mucho y se que Liselle129 los aprecia.

¡Por favor, dejen comentarios!

chao!


	8. Lo que Katara debió haber dicho

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK, Y LA HISTORIA DE **LISELLE129** YO SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO LA HISTORIA.

¡Gracias! Por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos hacia ésta historia ¡Animan a traducir! y me imagino han de hacer sentir muy bien a Liselle129. Reitero, esta historia es de ella, podéis si quieren mandarle notas o comentarios, pues su perfil está en mis autores favoritos. Si no hablan inglés, yo se los traduzco.

A raíz de este capítulo la autora cambia el final de la serie, ya verán cómo y en qué.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **esto fue lo que realmente molestó a mi marido, y lo que me hizo parecer extraño que Katara tan rápidamente estuviera de acuerdo en irse con Zuko. Hubiera sido mejor de haber tenido al menos un diálogo. Esto, sin embargo, hace que las cosas tomen una dirección completamente diferente.

**Lo que Katara debió haber dicho.**

"¿Yo? ¿Porqué yo?" Katara no estaba segura de haber oído bien, pero sonaba como que Zuko le había pedido ayuda para ir a luchar contra Azula. Él parecía sorprendido por su pregunta, pero su respuesta indicó que estaba bien.

"Bueno, acabamos de trabajar muy bien juntos últimamente" dijo con voz entrecortada, como si él mismo no sabía porqué la había escogido a ella tan rápidamente como su compañero de pelea "Pensé que te gustaría tener la oportunidad de darle en su cara otra vez"

"Me gustaría, pero…" Katara vaciló, intercambiando una mirada con su hermano "Sokka y yo hemos estado con Aang desde el principio. Siento que no puedo abandonarlo ahora"

"Ni siquiera aquí" protestó Zuko.

"Exacto" afirmó "Es su destino hacerle frente a Ozai, por lo que Aang aparecerá en dónde él se encuentra. Y es aquí, en el Reino Tierra" desde lo más profundo de su corazón, estaba convencida de que eso era cierto.

"Además, está enamorada de Aang" agregó Suki sabiamente, con los ojos agitando brevemente a Sokka "Eso es una buena razón para hacer un montón de cosas" Katara contuvo su aliento, cogida por sorpresa. Ella nunca dijo esas palabras en voz alta, y escuchar la idea lanzada en forma de –es un hecho- fue sorprende. Ella sentía que no solo los ojos de Suki la miraban, enrojeció y bajó la mirada "¿Qué? Todo el mundo lo sabe" la atención general pasó de Suki a Katara.

"Claro que si" dijo Toph "La manera en que tus latidos se despegan..."

"No he luchado bien contra Azula en el pasado" interrumpió la Maestra Agua, tratando de sacar el tema afuera de sus pensamientos personales "No voy a tener mucho agua para trabajar, tampoco. Aquí, tengo un mar entero que usar. Lo siento, Zuko. Mi lugar está aquí"

"Bueno, yo todavía necesito que alguien me ayude" afirmó Zuko, mirando hacia atrás a su tío para su confirmación. Hubo una pausa antes de que Toph hablara de nuevo.

"A decir verdad, no tenía ganas de derribar unas aeronaves que ni siquiera puedo ver" admitió "Voy con Zuko"

"Excelente opción" aprobó Iroh "Tienes mucha tierra para trabajar, y el rayo y fuego de Azula tendrá sus dificultades para pasar tus defensas"

"Tú casi ni has visto mi Tierra-Control" le recordó Toph.

"He visto lo suficiente" respondió Iroh plácidamente "Y si el Avatar te ha elegido como su maestro, estoy seguro de que eres excepcional"

"Siempre supe que me agradaba" dijo Toph a Zuko.

"Entonces se decide" afirmó Sokka, tras mirar a todo el mundo "Zuko y Toph se llevarán a Appa"

"Espero que tú conducirás" bromeó Toph.

"Espero y Appa me escuche" se quejó Zuko, frotándose un brazo.

"Por supuesto que lo hará" aseguró Suki "Él te adoro ¿Oh no, Appa?" el bisonte retumbó su respuesta, y lamió entusiasta a Zuko, después (ya que Toph lo esquivó ágilmente) no dejó duda en cuando a su significado.

"Fantástico" comentó Zuko con ironía, mientras trataba de secarse la cara con la manga. Los demás se rieron, e incluso Katara esbozó una sonrisa. Después de ver a Toph y Zuko irse, Katara regresó su atención a la planificación de la estrategia con Sokka, aún cuando evitó su mirada. Estaba segura de que era allí donde pertenecía.

**Nota de la autora:** realmente creo que Toph hubiera sido una mejor opción para unirse a Zuko en la lucha contra Azula, por las razones expuestas aquí. Además, habría cerrado el círculo permitiendo a Toph una misión con él. Por supuesto, esto tiene aún más sentido si recordamos que Toph se aferró a Zuko en la búsqueda anterior.

* * *

Ya lo sé, es muy cortito, pero a mi me encantó la redacción de la autora.

Por favor, opinen ¡Espero sus reviews!

chao!


	9. Después de la Batalla

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE **LISELLE129**, SOLAMENTE OFICIO COMO TRADUCTORA DE LA HISTORA.

¡Hola! Esta vez traduje más rápido, porque es un capítulo increíblemente corto que no me costó casi nada de tiempo traducir. Está relacionado con la decisión que tomó Katara en el capítulo anterior, así que deben leerlo para comprender este.

**Liselle129 **es la autora original de esta historia, si queréis dejarle comentarios o mandarle mensajes personales, su perfil está en mis favoritos, y si no saben mucho inglés, con gusto les ayudaré a traducirlo.

Sin más ¡A leer!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** este es un seguimiento del capítulo anterior. Por supuesto, hay muchas maneras en que se pudo haber hecho esto. De todos modos, Aaron Ehaesz había dicho que quería completar la relación Kataang utilizando gestos significativos y expresiones en lugar de palabras, así que he tratado de permanecer en ese concepto.

**Después de la Batalla.**

Aang se puso de pie después de haber dejado sin poderes al Señor de Fuego Ozai, preguntándose qué hacer ahora. Se volvió para mirar a la flota de dirigibles y descubrió que varios de los globos fueron derrumbados al mar y otros apenas se sostenían en el aire. Aang estaba tan concentrado en su lucha, que no había prestado mucha atención a lo que sucedió en rededor suyo.

Una nave se acercó a la meseta sobre la que él estaba, y él estuvo encantado de ver a sus amigos sobre ésta. Hubo un murmullo general de felicitaciones y comentarios sobre el duelo que acababa de ocurrir, pero Aang en realidad no quería oír nada de eso. Él se centró en Katara, que estaba despeinada y con marcas de quemaduras en su ropa nueva, pero por lo demás estaban todos bien. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que había perdido en sus últimos días.

Ella frotaba nerviosamente el brazo, y finalmente alzó los ojos hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Su expresión contenía disculpa, temor y un montón de cosas más. Aang estaba demasiado cansado para desentrañar. Ellos simplemente se miraron durante un buen rato. Por último, Katara vacilante se adelantó y lo abrazó.

Aang la aceptó sin vacilar, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella y cerró los ojos mientras inhalaba con gratitud su olor. Katara apretó su agarre, sosteniéndolo como si nunca quisiera dejarlo ir otra vez. Era un buen lugar para estar. La tensión se sentía salir de él, igual a lo que había experimentado cuando supo que le había ganado a Ozai.

"Lo siento" murmuró al oído "Estoy muy, muy arrepentida" No había más que decir. Él sabía exactamente lo que ella le quería dar a entender, y él estaba dispuesto a olvidar el pasado a favor del presente y del futuro.

Después de todos sus viajes, había encontrado el camino a su hogar.

**Nota de la autora:** tres personas me dijeron que Katara iba con Zuko por venganza a Azula. Puede que tengan razón, pero entonces, podrían los Zutara afirmar que alberga sentimientos en secreto por Zuko. Desde que la serie no contó bien su proceso de pensamiento, literalmente, cualquier cosa es posible. Si los escritores querían hacer el motivo de venganza claro, Katara debería haber dicho algo como "¡Sí, me debe algunas para recuperarme!" y sigo pensando que podría haber sido arrancarla de su rol.

* * *

Me pareció corto pero muy tierno. Además, concuerdo completamente con la autora en lo respecta a su segunda nota; no sé ustedes, pero siempre que veo parejas zuatara es como si quisieran hacer de Katara una mujer mucho más temperamental de lo que es en realidad, más competitiva y menos maternal; a fin de cuentas es, como ella dice "sacarla de su rol".

¿Qué piensan ustedes?

Nos leemos!

P.D: ¡Dejen sus comentarios!

chao!


	10. ¿Dónde está Katara?

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, YO SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO CON AUTORIZACIÓN DE LA AUTORA.

Este capítulo es increíblemente corto y no tengo excusas por tardarme tanto en subir el chap, solamente puedo decir la verdad: flojera ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Pero eso se acabo! Terminaré este fic y lo haré este mismo año, a más tardar abril ¿Quedó claro? ¡LO HARÉ!

Dejando de lado mis frustración por pereza, quisiera agradecer a las personas que SI dejan comentarios, por favor, la autora revisa los comentarios que dejan ¿Podrían dejar más? ¿Pliss?

Reitero: esta hsitoria pertenece y fue escrita por **Liselle129, **quien me dio su permiso para traducirla. Podéis mandarle, si quieren, notas y comentarios a ella. Su perfil está agregado en Mis Favoritos.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** algo de contrapunto al último capítulo, o quizá algo que no vi, mostrando lo que Aang pudo haber dicho al percatarse de que Katara no estaba ahí.

¿Podrían, por favor, todo el mundo, dejar de usar el argumento de la distracción? Eso sólo funciona si a) Aang cuenta a sus amigos durante la batalla y b)esperara a que Katara no estuviera con ellos. dado que ninguno de esos parece ser cierto al final, el punto es discutible. Si Aang vio a los otros y se dio cuenta de que Katara no estaba entre ellos, debería haber estado obsesionado con lo que pudo sucederle, lo cuál sería mucho más distracción que simplemente toma nota de su presencia y bien podría haberle costado la batalla.

**¿Dónde está Katara?**

Aang solo fue gradualmente capaz de fijar su atención a lo lejos de lo que había pasado y hacia sus amigos. Cuando por fin se decidió a contar las narices, se dio cuenta de que uno o dos habían desaparecido.

"¿Dónde está Katara?" soltó de repente, se apoderó de su corazón un terror de que algo horrible pudiera haber sucedido, antes de haber atacado las aeronaves.

"Ella se fue con Zuko a luchar contra Azula" le informó Sokka rápidamente. Aang se quedó mirando a su amigo por un momento, sin comprender. Cuando se hundió en la noticia no fue particularmente victoriosa. Esto significaba que él todavía no sabía cómo era ella y confirmó la idea que se formó la durante la noche en el teatro, que ella no estaba muy apegado a él, después de todo.

"Nos enteramos de que Azula iba a ser coronada Señor de Fuego" aseguró Suki. Ella estaba ocupada creando una férula provisional para la pierna de Sokka, pero inclinó la cabeza hacia Ozai "Este tipo de aquí se nombró a sí mismo Rey del mundo o algo así…"

"¡El Rey Fénix!" Ozai escupió a sus pies.

"…Lo que dejó a su antiguo puesto vacante" concluyó Suki, haciendo caso omiso a su expresión.

"Bueno, tú eres el Señor de los Perdedores ahora" dijo Toph a Ozai de forma triunfante. Ella pateó, causando una punta afilada de roca que golpeó un lugar estratégico entre las piernas del ex Señor de Fuego y que le hizo gritar de una manera muy poco digna.

"Tenemos que ir a averiguar cómo están" declaró Aang. Él se debatía entre la preocupación por Katara y Zuko, y la angustia de que Katara no lo hubiese querido tanto como para estar con él en ese momento. Gracias a Dios, estaba a punto de estar demasiado cansado como para sentir nada.

A pesar de haber salvado al mundo, todavía se sentía como si algo se tratara de derrumbar a su alrededor.

**Nota de la autora:** no sabía exactamente cómo acabar con ella, pero luego se me ocurrió que no he visto a nadie escribir sobre Aang de esta manera-victorioso, sin embargo, cabizbajo ¿Porqué nadie, incluido el canon, muestra su reacción a la ausencia de Katara? Parece como si hubiera sido aplastado al descubrir que ella eligió a Zuko sobre él en ese momento.

* * *

Este corto capítulo me parece de lo más real, casi como si viera a los dibujos animados moverse delante de mis ojos al momento de leer estas líenas. Admiro bastante la cacapidad de Liselle129 para adaptarse tan bien al carácter de cada persona y recrear magistralmente su universo en estos fics.

Y a ustedes ¿Qué les pareció? ¡Comenten, por favor!

chao!


	11. Vapor

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, YO SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO.

Tardé un poco más en traducir este capítulo por dos razones. Una: es más largo que los anteriores. Dos: he estado distrayéndome leyendo otros fics y perdía la continuidad. Este capítulo es de los más fuertes de la colección, no es nada explícito pero seguramente menores de diez años deben abstenerse a leerlo. **NO **es leemon concreto, pero mejor aviso antes de lamentar.

Reitero: **Liselle129** es la autora de toda la historia, cuento con su autorización para traducirla. Si quieren, pueden mandarle reseñas personales y comentarios de los capítulos.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** muy bien, esto puede ser controvertido, pero es una idea que ha estado en la parte trasera de mi mente durante mucho tiempo. Básicamente, mi marido ha dejado un comentario más bien lascivo en este punto de "Sueños y Pesadillas" mientras yo pensaba que estaba mal, el concepto se apoderó. No podía dejar de pensar ¿Qué habría pasado si Katara realmente habría querido decir algo más? Aquí hay una posibilidad.

**Vapor.**

"Prepárate para des-estresarte" dijo Katara, con los brazos alrededor del toros desnudo de Aang. No tenía ni idea de qué quería decir con eso, y él estaba demasiado nervioso para siquiera disfrutar realmente su cercanía. Ella lo llevó hacia abajo en una caverna de la isla, donde las aguas termales burbujeaban, calentada por el magma por debajo de la tierra. Ella se desnudó de una forma bastante seria, hasta quedar en su ropa interior. Aang solo parpadeó, sin comprender y esperando las instrucciones.

"Siéntate" ordenó Katara, y así lo hizo. Parecía extrañamente nerviosa, cosa que no ayudaba a la ansiedad de Aang. Ella rodeó su espalda y comenzó a masajear sus músculos de los hombros y la espalda, obviamente, evitando la zona herida en el centro. Poco a poco, se aflojó, suspirando y cerrando los ojos. El vapor que se inhalaba parecía estar curándolo en el interior, mientras los esfuerzos de Katara estaban trabajando su estrés desde el exterior.

Katara pasó sus manos sobre la parte superior de los brazos, y Aang sentía a Katara acercarse más a su espalda. Él podía sentir sus pechos, su cepillado cabello en la espalda. Una nueva sensación familiar, le tocó ligeramente el hombro derecho, y cuando lo sintió por segunda vez pudo reconocerlo como los labios de Katara sobre su piel. Ella parecía estar besando el camino a su cuello.

"¿K-Katara?" balbuceó.

"Shhh" no dejó de mover sus labios por intervalos hasta el hombro y llegar al cuello, poniendo una mano que descansara en su pecho. Aang se preguntaba si estaba soñando otra vez, pero él no recordaba haber experimentado algo tan detallado en sus sueños, dormido o despierto. La respuesta de su cuerpo a ella también se sentía increíblemente real, casi hasta al punto del dolor.

Cuando llegó a su cuello, Aang no pudo aguantar más tiempo. Giró la cabeza para besarla de lleno en la boca, girando el cuerpo. Cuando se retiró, respirando con dificultad, se sorprendió al descubrir que uno de sus brazos había rodeado la cintra de Katara mientras la otra mano estaba apoyada en el suelo. Él la miró a los ojos, viendo entusiasmo, sorpresa y una pizca de temor. La emoción se fue volviendo a ser el mismo y la soltó. De todas las razones legítimas que había para poder tenerle miedo a él, no quería que se tratara de una de ellas.

"Katara ¿Qué estás haciendo?" preguntó, confundido. ¿Por qué empezó esto, sobre todo si ella no iba a responder?

"Yo-yo trato de hacerte descansar" explicó titubeante. Aang no podía creerlo. Cuando interiorizó lo que había dicho, sintió que su sangre se sustituía por agua helada y su deseo comenzó a desvanecerse.

"¿Es por eso que estas haciendo esto? ¿Por qué estoy tenso?" se dio la vuelta bruscamente, luchando contra las lágrimas en sus ojos. Pasar de la euforia de pensar que en realidad podía responder a sus sentimientos al conocimiento amargo de que se acercó a él solo por un algún extraño sentimiento de deber era demasiado para él, especialmente cuando estaba cansado. "Pensé… pensé que querías decir…" No pudo terminar. Se sintió usado y vacío.

"Aang, lo siento" Katara puso una mano sobre su hombro, pero él la sacudió.

"Déjame en paz" declaró, hundiéndose más lejos. Mantuvo la distancia, pero claramente no quería salir. Solo quería llorar en paz.

"Aang, tienes razón, he hecho mal, yo… tenía mucho miedo de hacerlo de manera correcta"

"¿Tienes miedo?" Aang repitió aturdido. No tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando.

"La verdad es que te quiero" explicó, hablando rápidamente. Anag se sorprendió bastante, hasta se volvió para ver su rostro "Creo que esto fue mi manera estúpida de tratar de decirlo, no tenía excusa si no… sentías li mismo que yo siento…"

"Katara, no necesita excusas" Aang la interrumpió, levantándose y acercándose a ella. se quedaron en incertidumbre por un momento y luego se inclinó para besarla. El beso comenzó lento antes de profundizarse en una expresión tierna de amor, ya que envolvió sus brazos alrededor de ella. Por el momento, se separaron tomando aliento, su pasión había regresado, apoyó la frente contra la de ella y se frotó las manos de arriba hacia abajo sobre los brazos. Ella temblaba.

"Te amo" susurró "Y como te amo no puedo dejar de hacer esto. No estás lista, y francamente, yo tampoco" Katara asintió con la cabeza, tirando de ella hacia atrás mientras suspiraba.

"Sin embargo, todavía tienes un problema" le recordó.

"Bueno, no me siento tan nervioso sabiendo que me amas" dijo sonriendo, ella le dedicó una sonrisa a cambio "Eso me da algo mucho mejor en que centrarme durante la batalla"

"Me alegro de eso, pero no es exactamente de lo que estaba hablando" ella dio una mirada significativa, y se sintió sumamente avergonzado de que ella se había percatado de su excitación. Instintivamente, comenzó a alejarse de ella, pero ella lo impidió "Empecé esto y debo terminarlo"

"Katara, no tienes que hacerlo" protestó, pero ella lo detuvo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Ya lo sé. Yo quiero hacerlo"

Aang no sabía lo que estaba pensando, pero asintió con la cabeza lentamente. Su rostro se había vuelto serio y decidido, y él sabía que era casi imposible hablar con ella de hacer otra cosa si tenía esa mirada. Además, confesando que se trataba de un problema que había tenido que lidiar varias veces antes, no fue algo que lo hiciera sentir cómodo en ese momento.

"Simplemente acuéstate y cierra los ojos" indicó Katara. Dudó, pero hizo lo que le pidió. Cuando sintió que le quitaba los pantalones, agarró una de sus muñecas y abrió los ojos.

"¿Katara?"

"Por favor, déjame hacer esto" pidió ella "Sólo confía en mí" Entonces, ella le dio un beso sensual y simplemente no se pudo resistir. Él le permitió exponer sus partes privadas, aunque probablemente se habría ruborizado a lo que estaba viendo si gran parte de su sangre no estaba ocupada en otras partes.

Tan pronto como ella lo tocó, todos sus otros pensamientos huyeron. Lo que siguió fue un poco incómodo pero logró su objetivo. Cuando los temblores de su liberación desaparecieron, fueron reemplazados por un ambiente tranquilo que Aang no recordaba haber experimentado antes. Con los ojos cerrados, apenas estaba siendo consciente de que Katara lo limpiaba y cubría antes de que él quedara dormido.

"¿Qué pueden estar haciendo ahí adentro?" Preguntó Sokka en voz alta, sus ojos vagando hacia la cueva donde Aang y Katara habían desaparecido.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres saber?" desafió Toph tentadoramente, a lo que Sokka lo consideró cuidadosamente. La sonrisa de Toph sugirió que en verdad no quería. Su curiosidad natural peleaba con su dese de permanecer indiferente acerca de ciertos aspectos en la vida de su hermana.

"No, yo no lo creo" respondió. Toph se encogió de hombros.

"Haz lo que quieras" dijo ella, pero parecía un poco decepcionada al convencer a Sokka de tomar la decisión correcta. Unos minutos más tarde, Katara salió sola.

"Él está durmiendo" respondió a sus preguntas sordas "No estoy segura de por cuánto tiempo, pero él va a tener sed cuando despierte, tengan agua fresca preparada"

"¿Cómo lo hiciste?" Espetó Sokka, honestamente preguntándose qué podría haber hecho Aang para que olvidara toda su ansiedad en un tiempo relativamente corto

"Técnicas básicas de relajación" respondió ella, sin darle importancia "Ahora, si no te importa, me voy a ir a nadar" Su rostro estaba rojo, pero Sokka supuso que sería por todo al vapor al que estuvo expuesta. Mientras la miraba caminar hacia la orilla, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preguntarse.

Por favor, que sea el vapor.

**Nota de la autora:** creo que una de las razones por la que me llevó tanto tiempo para escribir esto era que estaba tratando de decidir exactamente cuánto debe suceder y cómo. También luché para mantener el contenido T nominal. Por supuesto, el resto de su relación en la tercera temporada tendría que ser reescrita después de esto.

* * *

Como se habrán dado cuenta, no es la gran cosa, pero prevenir es mejor que lamentar.

Por favor, dejen sus comentarios :)

nos leemos!

chao!


	12. Oración del Avatar

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA PERTENECE A** LISELLE129**, YO SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO.

Agradezco a las personas que me han dejado comentario, los favoritos y alertas ¡De verdad animan!^^

Este capítulo no es ni muy largo, ni muy corto. Me encantó la idea que tuvo Liselle al escribir este chapter. Es una adaptación de una de tantas oraciones escritas por San Franciso de Asís, al momento de duda que vivió Aang cuando debía matar al señor de fuego, se ubica durante sus meditaciones, antes de que nade a la isla que resulta ser un león-tortuga.

Reitero: **Liselle129 **es la autora original de esta historia y cuento con su entera autorización para traducirla.

¡Lean y disfruten!

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Bueno, en lo que pensaba últimamente, sin duda obtuvo una gran cantidad de respuestas. Se trata de una historia algo diferente, una idea que ha estado en la parte posterior de mi mente por algún tiempo. Muchos de mis lectores probablemente están familiarizados con esta oración atribuida a San Francisco de Asís. Yo he cantado varias opciones musicales de la misma y desde hace tiempo pensé que podría aplicarse fácilmente a Avatar. Decidí ponerlo a principios del final, después de que Aang va a meditar y antes de que entré a nadar bajo la luna.

**Oración de Avatar.**

_Señor, hazme un instrumento de tu paz._

_Donde haya odio, siembre yo amor,_

_Donde haya ofensa, perdón;_

Aang se sentó a meditar, pero le tomó algún tiempo calmar su mente ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a traer paz al mundo si no podía encontrar la paz dentro de su espíritu? No era la primera vez que se había enfrentado a esa pregunta, pero sentía como si la discordia dentro de él fuera más pronunciada en ese momento que nunca antes.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, tuvo éxito, y sus pensamientos comenzaron a derivar libremente. Las cosas a menudo parecían mucho más claras cuando se encontraba en ese estado, y que esperaba fuera válido en esos casos. Ahora se enfrentaba, posiblemente, a su problema más difícil en la historia: cómo restaurar el equilibrio del mundo sin tomar la vida de aquel que la interrumpía.

Aang había hecho siempre un esfuerzo consciente, basado en su educación monástica, para obtener palabras como "odio" y "venganza" fuera de su vocabulario. Matar al Señor de Fuego parecía un acto que abarcaba tanto, y no sabía si podía hacerlo. Incluso si pudiera, no creía poder vivir con eso después.

_Donde haya duda, fe;_

_Donde haya desesperación, esperanza;_

Por otra parte, Aang no sabía otra cosa para erradicar la amenaza de Ozai ¿Qué era más importante, salvar al mundo, o la preservación de su sentido personal de la ética? Él sabía lo que dirían los demás, pero la respuesta no era tan clara para él.

Aang sentía que debía ser otra opción, pero no podía imaginar cuál podría ser. Había sido francamente dudoso desde Ba Sing Se, y ahora que tenía menos de tres días para que terminara la guerra, sus dudas parecían crecer y multiplicarse.

No ayudó que él se sintiera tan completamente solo en ese momento. Esto no fue solo porque Katara lo había rechazado, a pesar de que causaba buena parte de su aislado sentimiento. Aún más preocupante era saber que el resto de su equipo no estuvo de acuerdo con él sobre esa cuestión clave. Aunque le había dicho que estaba dando esperanza al mundo, tenía que buscar en otra parte para encontrar algo para sí mismo.

_Donde haya tiniebla, luz;_

_Y donde haya tristeza, alegría;_

Aang se enteró de que era difícil ser una luz que brillara en medio de la oscuridad que había arrojado una sombra sobre las demás naciones del mundo, durante un siglo entero. Había perdido todo lo que en su vida pasada sintió como un momento, pero él se negó persistentemente a insistir en este tipo de cosas. Él siempre trató de poner una cara positiva en la vida, en general, y en su propia situación particular. Él no quería que otros sintieran sus penas, por lo general tenían ya bastantes con las suyas.

Estos pensamientos amenazaban con echarlo de nuevo en estado de vigilia completa, por lo que Aang tomó una respiración profunda y se re-acomodó. El mundo de los espíritus figuraba miles de espíritus, pensó. Sin duda uno de ellos podría tener la respuesta que buscaba.

_Oh, Divino Maestro, concédeme que no busque tanto,_

_Para ser consolado al consolar;_

Por desgracia, el Mundo de los Espíritus se mostraba hoy muy difícil de alcanzar. Tal vez él no pudo mantenerse lo suficientemente concreto. Cualquiera que fuera la razón, se encontró con que no podía cruzar la frontera de los mundos. En cambio, se quedó sumergido en sus pensamientos, tratando de resolverlos de manera satisfactoria.

Katara ni siquiera había llegado a hablar con él, como había esperado. Ella siempre había estado allí en momentos así antes, pero ahora no lo estaba. Fue otra señal de que no estaban tan unidos como le hubiera gustado estar. Como él había pensado que estaban.

Aang se hundió más profundamente en su propia conciencia, con severidad a sí mismo recordando que ya no podía darse el lujo, como un niño, de buscar consuelo en los demás. Tenía que destacar por su cuenta y ser fuerte para con todos los demás.

_Para ser comprendido como comprender;_

_Para ser amado como amar;_

Puesto que los espíritus no estaban respondiendo, llamó a los elementos. Que fluían a través de él llenando los espacios vacíos. Observó sus firmas distintas entrelazas dentro de él y les rogó que le mostraran el camino que debía tomar. No hay un patrón surgido, pero que le llevó a recordar el tiempo con el gurú, cómo se había enterado de que todas las cosas estaban conectadas. Incluso la Nación de Fuego estaba relacionada con las demás naciones, aun cuando su pueblo lo había olvidado en gran medida.

Tal vez inevitablemente, esa línea de pensamientos también le recordaba su lucha en contra de dejar ir a Katara. De pronto, llegaron a una realización profunda: si ella lo amaba o no, su amor persistiría. Era suficiente, ahora mismo, para saber que era capaz de amar libremente sin esperar nada a cambio. Ese entendimiento fue sorprendentemente liberador.

_Porque es dando que recibimos;_

_Es perdonando que somos perdonados;_

Aang pareció oír una débil voz que lo llamaba, pero cuando buscó después, se desvaneció. Dejándolo por un momento, volvió a sus cavilaciones.

Por alguna razón, el concepto de perdón de nuevo apareció en su camino llevándolo a la vanguardia de sus pensamientos. Había tratado de enseñar a Katara sobre el don del perdón, pero ella se negó dos veces. Probablemente debería haber visto esto como una señal e que había una separación entre ellos que él no quiso reconocer.

Sin embargo, el perdón era una parte integral de lo que Aang era, y fue también el resultado final de sus meditaciones. Él perdonó a Katara por alejarse de él. El Señor de Fuego Sozin fue perdonado por dar la orden de matar a los Nómadas del Aire, y también los soldados que lo llevaron a cabo. Perdonó al hombre que había matado a la madre de Katara, a pesar de que ella no podía. Tal vez por que no pudo.

_Y muriendo en TI es como nacemos en la vida eterna._

Cuando todo esto terminó, Aang se sentía extrañamente libre. Ni en el mundo de los espíritus, ni en el mundo día a día, había comprendido al fin lo que ahí estaba. Daría todo lo que tenía para la causa del equilibrio. Era lo que debía hacer, y aunque le costara la vida, valía la pena el precio. La vida sería continuaría en todo el mundo.

La voz lo llamó de nuevo, y esta vez, fue capaz de encontrar su rumbo y seguirla. Él sabía que tenía que encontrar su origen. De esa manera establecería su destino.

Y, una cantidad indeterminada de tiempo después del momento en que se sentó, cambió la postura de meditación a la de dormir. Al cruzar esa barrera, tuvo una visión de una isla pacífica, cubierta de árboles.

**Nota de la autora:** ¿Alguien más se pregunta en qué pensaba Aang durante todo ese tiempo? Sus velas se habían apagado, así que sabemos que debió pasar horas. Me gusta pensar que había encontrado algún tipo de paz, aunque él todavía no sabía como manejar lo de Ozai.

* * *

Y así terminó. Para quienes se pregunten ¿Y el final alterno con el que promocioné en un principio esta historia? comenzará a partir del próximo capítulo. Depende cuántos comentarios reciba el tiempo en que actualice.

¡Nos leemos! ¡Y dejen muchos comentarios! =)

chao!


	13. Toph VS Azula

NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE **LISELLE129**, YO SOLAMENTE TRADUZCO CON AUTORIZACIÓN.

¡Ufff! Ya no recuerdo la última vez que traduje un capítulo de esta historia. Lamento haberos hecho esperar tanto, pero apenas y he podido actualizar mis demás historias ¡Menos traducir! Pero, al fin, les traigo esto. Viene siendo parte de los capítulos que dan el final alterno a la serie. Disfruten.

**Liselle129** es la autora original de esta obra, y quien me dio permido de traducirla para publicarla en mi perfil. Pueden contactarme si quieren para que le mande comentarios en inglés.

**SammyKataangTwilight:** me subiste bastante los comentarios en la historia '¡Te lo agradezco mucho! Y me alegro de que te gustara mi traducción.

**Daari:** ¿cómo puedo pagarte los miles de comentarios que me dejan siempre con ganas de seguir actualizando? Pideme lo que quieras.

**Nisseblack:** ¿Qué más te puedo decir que no sepas? Eres genial.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** esta es una parte de la continuación de "lo que Katara debió haber dicho" que muestra cómo podrían haber sido las cosas en la Nación de Fuego si Toph acompañaba a Zuko. Este es el más corto y fácil de las dos escenas de lucha, por eso lo hice antes. El próximo será la parte de Katara, en la batalla final con el resto del grupo.

**Toph V.S. Azula.**

Fue un viaje tranquilo a la Nación de Fuego. Toph cabalgaba junto a Zuko, montada sobre la cabeza de Appa, sus brazos rodeaban la cintura del maestro fuego y ella agachó la cabeza para limitar el viento que azotaba su rostro. Habían decidido no llevar la silla de montar para no tener tanto peso y, además, Toph tenía curioso interés en montar sola. Aunque el inmenso vacío que sentía alrededor era aterrador, al menos aquí había alguien de quién agarrarse.

"Ahí está" anunció Zuko, casi para sí mismo, y Toph podía escuchar el conflicto en su voz. Esta era su casa y, sin embargo no lo era. Podía identificarse eso. El silencio reinó por unos minutos más.

"¿No debería haber alguien, no sé, que lanzara piedras de fuego hacia nosotros ahora?" preguntó Toph finalmente. Ella no podía oír nada, y Appa no estaba haciendo los cambios de dirección repentinos que significarían el esquivar.

"¿Qué, esto es demasiado fácil para ti?" replicó.

"No, es sólo…" se detuvo, sin saber cómo explicar exactamente lo que quería decir.

"No, tienes razón" Zuko no le dio tiempo para averiguarlo "Ellos deberían haberse dado cuenta, y debieron dispararnos. Algo está mal" algo está mal ahí abajo, parecía una cosa buena para ellos, pero la cautela de Zuko era contagiosa y Toph sintió un escalofrío a través de su espina dorsal.

Mientras descendían, Zuko dijo que la ceremonia de coronación de su hermana estaba a punto de comenzar. Después de aterrizas, Zuko llamó a Azula para dictar que no sería coronada ese día. Llevó a Toph por Appa al lado opuesto de donde estaban, utilizando el bisonte como un escudo. Luego, ambos se adelantaron, Toph observaba los movimientos a través de sus pies.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras, Azula desafió a Zuko en un combate singular. Para sorpresa de Toph, él aceptó.

"¿Qué?" preguntó "Pensé que teníamos que hacer esto juntos"

"Está bien" aseguró Zuko "No puedo explicarlo, pero algo está fuera de orden en ella. Yo puedo hacerlo"

En realidad, Toph había notado algo extraño en la princesa. Sus movimientos eran bruscos y abruptos, carecían de la fluida gracia que normalmente demostraba. De hecho, si no fuera por la voz, Toph podría haber dudado que era Azula en realidad.

Los hombres que rodeaban a Azula ya estaban retirándose y Toph tomó una posición lo suficientemente lejos a donde creía que el fuego no la alcanzaría, pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder leer fácilmente las acciones de los dos combatientes.

Como los primeros ataques comenzaron, Toph se preparó. Ella no confiaba en Azula ni los tiros que daba, por lo que llamó a una roca en torno a sí misma como armadura y prestó la mayor atención al duelo. Al principio, parecía un intercambio bastante común de ataques. Gran parte del Fuego Control se perdió y Toph no podía ver los resultados, pero había aprendido en esencia lo que se puede esperar cuando los pies y brazos de un maestro fuego se colocaban de cierta manera. De vez en cuando, ella podía sentir el calor filtrándose por su protección de tierra.

"¿Por que no utilizas un rayo?" exigió Zuko en un periodo de calma "¿Temes que los redirija?

"¡Te mostraré mis rayos!" gritó Azula, Toph podía oír el crepitar de la princesa preparando sus energías.

"Toph ¡Cuidado!" gritó Zuko cuando se adelantaba, poniendo en marcha otro movimiento, pero su advertencia era innecesaria. Toph ya había detectado el cambio en la postura de Azula, y ella no perdió tiempo en responder. La Maestra Tierra formó una pared enfrente de ella, sintiendo las vibraciones, ya que el poder de Azula se había liberado. Casi al mismo tiempo, Azula gritó de dolor, el fuego de Zuko la había alcanzado.

Toph entonces empujó la pared de tierra hacia la princesa. Azula fio un salto, ya sea para salir de su trayectoria o caer en su parte superior, Toph no lo sabía. No importaba. La tierra era implacable, y el muro cayó en la parte superior de Azula, fijando estratégicamente sus brazos y piernas. Toph sospechaba que Azula había intenado poner en marcha una última gota de fuego, pero debe haber disparado sin causar daño.

Zuko había estado corriendo hacia ellas. Cuando todo termino, se fue a pararse sobre su hermana caída. Confiando en que la lucha había terminado, Toph deó caer su armadura.

"¡No!" gritó Azula "¡Noooo! Déjame y vamos a terminar esto"

"Está terminado" respondió Zuko, y había un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Toph no comprendía completamente, pero después de todo, los dos habían crecido juntos. Tal vez había algo de afecto ahí, persistente.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con ella?" le preguntó Toph. La princesa estaba luchando en vano para moverse, rechinando los dientes y murmurando incoherencias.

"Si puedes limitar su movimiento, podemos llevarla a la cárcel" dijo Zuko. Toph se encogió de hombros y dejó que Zuko sujetara a Azula mientras soltaba lo suficiente la piedra, sólo para formar unas esposas en sus muñecas y tobillos.

"Sabios de Fuego, les pido que den testimonio" Zuko se dirigió a los hombres reunidos "He ganado este Agni Kai, y la corona de la Nación de Fuego es mía, por nacimiento y mérito" parecía sorprendentemente real, y Toph quedó impresionada, no era algo que experimentada a menudo. Hubo cambios difíciles.

"Sí, su alteza" dijo uno de los sabios. "La princesa Azula rompió las sagradas reglas del concurso. La victoria y el trono son suyos" Zuko asintió con la cabeza bruscamente, a continuación colocó a Azula sobre sus hombros. Ella no se opuso mucho, pues estaba cansada. Él podría haber dado a la prisionera a alguien más, pero probablemente no confiaba en nadie para hacer el trabajo. Toph lo siguió, con Appa haciendo su camino de seis patas tras ellos.

"Entonces ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Preguntó Toph mientras caminaban.

"Ahora" murmuró Zuko "Esperamos" Toph pensó en eso por un momento. Habían hecho su parte, pero realmente no sabía cómo salió todo hasta enterarse de si Aang había derrotado a Ozai. Dejó escapar un suspiro grande.

"No me gusta esperar" anunció.

* * *

El siguiente capítulo es más largo y algo más difícil de traducir. Les adelanto, se llama "Katara contra las Aeronaves" ó "Katara y las Aeronaves" como quieran decir. Al contexto es lo mismo. Espero sus comentarios y ojalá les haya gustado el capítulo.

¡Chao!


	14. Katara y las Aeronaves

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, SOLO ME DIVIERTO TRADUCIENDO.**

¡Uff! sé que ha pasado tiempo (MUUUUCHO tiempo) desde que actualicé esta historia. Seguro han de tenerla olvidada. Hace poco, más o menos un mes, la autora subió un capítulo nuevo (y esta historia estaba ya cerrada) cosa que me impresionó pero sobre todo mandó la señal de: ¡Apúrate!

Me tardé porque era un capítulo no realmente laborioso, si no que se me fue las ganas y la inspiración. Había estado tan ocupada con los deberes del semestre que leer y traducir se me hacía algo realmente pesado. Ahora que estoy de vacaciones me tomaré el tiempo de terminar este fic de una buena vez por todas.

Esta capítulo acompaña al anterior, de Toph VS Azula, y recrea el final alternativo de la serie. Uno que me gustó más aún que el de la serie misma. He estado buscando más fics en inglés, buenísimos, que ya tengo los permisos para traducir. Pero, por el momento, les dejo este. Disfrútenlo :)

* * *

Nota de la autora: esta es la pieza que acompaña a Toph vs Azula, en la parte donde Katara participa en la batalla en el Reino Tierra. Decidí hacer esto antes de actualizar mis otras historias, porque sentí que era importante y pensé que me llevaría un tiempo completarla. Tenía razón acerca de la última parte, por lo menos

**Katara y las Aeronaves.**

Katara vio las aeronaves en movimientos amenazadores hacia la costa del Reino Tierra, mucho antes de que ella y los otros estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca como para participar.

"Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a hacer esto?" Suki pidió silencio y Katara pensó que la otra chica sabía lo que significaba. Había tres de ellos para sacar una flota de aeronaves, deteniendo a decenas de Maestros Fuego que estarían a su máximo potencial cuando el cometa diera su paso. Era una perspectiva desalentadora, y si Aang no aparecía para enfrentarse a Ozai, sus esfuerzos serían vanos.

Por supuesto que no iba a pasar, porque él estaría allí. Tenía que estarlo. Para el futuro del mundo, sí, pero también para dar a Katara una oportunidad de disculparse con él. Ella tomó una respiración profunda, lo que le obligó a salir de su mente por un momento. Era extraña la forma en que aquello hubiese sido más fácil con él cerca. Extraño, irónico y doloroso.

"Voy a hacer mi mejor trabajo desde el exterior, pero no quiero arriesgarlos al hacerse daño si se encuentran en uno de esas naves" dijo "Así que creo que ustedes dos deben comenzar desde un extremo y luego ir yo hasta el lado opuesto. Nos encontraremos en algún punto intermedio, y el seguimiento de las naves caídas me dará una buena idea de dónde están"

"Ése es un buen plan" coincidió Sokka, después de un momento de reflexión. A esar de la gravedad de la situación, Katara le sonrió.

"Bueno, yo soy tu hermana" le recordó. Él le dedicó una sonrisa rápida.

"En serio, Katara, ya hemos pasado por mucho desde aquel viaje de pesca hace casi un año, y quería que supieras…"

"Oh, también te quiero Sokka ¡Pero no tenemos tiempo para eso!" exclamó Katara. Sokka la detuvo con un abrazo.

"Sólo cuídate" advirtió él. Al ponerla en libertad, Katara asintió con su cabeza y retrocedió. Luego utilizó el mar para poner en marcha a Sokka y Suki sobre su primer objetivo, los vigiló para asegurarse de que aterrizaran sólidamente en la parte superior del globo, y se fue a perseguir su propia tarea.

Caminando sobre las olas como una especia de elemental titán, Katara miró a la formación y trató de decidir sobre su mejor opción. Las aeronaves eran realmente como patos-tortugas ahí. Con toda su atención hacia el frente, era evidente que la Nación de Fuego no esperaba un ataque por atrás.

A pesar de que Katara hubiera preferido la luna llena para atacar, la sensación del mar a su alrededor la hizo sentir que el espíritu del océano estaba con ella. Se do cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había sido capaz de utilizar su Agua-Control sin límites, y una parte de ella estaba deseando comenzar. Permitiendo la previsión y sensación de poder rodar a través de ella, se preparó para la batalla. Incluso mientras miraba, una gota grande fuego surgió de la parte delantera en a nave principal, arrasando con todo lo que podría haber estado viviendo en la tierra debajo. Mirando más alto, un incendio se volvió cada vez más grande en el cielo. Ya era hora.

Ella decidió empezar a lo grande. Moviendo sus bazos en un movimiento largo y circular, creó un torbellino de agua que la rodeaba, utilizado para elevar su cuerpo hacia el aire. Fue aterrador estar por encima de la superficie del océano en sólo unos pilares estrechos, sin embargo, fue también emocionante. Continuó haciendo girar el vórtice, sacó un segmento de agua y lo mandó en rodajas a la parte superior del primer globo. Comenzó a caer de picado hacia el agua, y la tripulación abandonó la nave saliendo por todas partes. Por supuesto, eso llamó la atención de los Maestros Fuego en la próxima nave, pero estaba preparada para ello.

Los soldados comenzaron a disparar en contra de ella, algunos tiros se le acercaron lo suficiente como para evaporar parte de su apoyo acuoso. Se sentó sobre la superficie del océano, aprovechando que las olas comenzaron a cubrirla. Mudó su posición hacia abajo y ligeramente atrás de la nave próxima en la línea. Levantó otro de sus pilares de agua, envolviendo con él el cuerpo de la nave, que se quedó inmóvil en su lugar. algunos de los Maestros Fuego se deslizaron para tomar posiciones en la plataforma. Era obvio que tenían la intención de utilizarla como un buen lugar del cual dispararle, pero ella no tenía intención de darles tiempo alguno de apuntar.

Al reunir sus fuerzas, Katara se lanzó hacia arriba en una trompa de agua, consiguiendo estar lo suficientemente cerca para saltar por encima del balcón. Ella trajo un poco de agua de su cantimplora. Ella estaba siendo protegida ahora por la nave, pues sería difícil que cualquier fuego llegara a su alcance sin lastimar con ello a la nave, haciendo su tarea más fácil. El truco consistía en hacer esto rápidamente, antes de que algunos soldados llegaran hasta encima de los globos y la atacaran directamente.

Katara convirtió parte del agua que sostenía en puntas afiladas de hielo, que envió correr a través de la tela una y otra vez, casi como coser, perforar el globo hasta sentir la pérdida de aire por la pérdida de firmeza sobre la superficie que sostenía su peso. En ese momento, ella dio unos pasos corriendo y saltó a la siguiente nave en la línea, convirtiendo parte de su agua en un arco de hielo con el cual consgiuió atravesar la distancia. Volvió el hielo agua y se lo llevó con ella.

Se detuvo en la parte superior de ese hlobo para comprobar el progreso de Sokka y Suki, abajo, en el otro extremo de la formación, vio a uno de los barcos desviarse bruscamente hacia el puerto, apuntando directamente a sus compañeros. Katara supuso que los otros debieron obtener el control de la cabina.

"Buena idea" murmuró para sí, y empezó a correr hacia la popa. Observó cuidadosamente el timón, con el deseo de haber prestado más atención a Sokka sobre sus explicaciones de cómo funcionaban esas cosas. Sin embargo, la construcción era muy similar a la de un barco, un vehículo con el que estaba íntimamente familiarizada, así que tenía que creer que el timón trabajaba de la misma forma, para dar la dirección.

Hubo gritos atrás de ella. Katara miró hacia abajo para ver qué había visto. Un par de hombres ya estaban subiendo las escaleras de cuerda en su dirección, y otros estaban enviando ráfagas de fuego hacia ella. Los ataques estaban cada vez más cercanos.

Por un momento, Katara se preguntó si ella podría ser un cebo para los soldados y hacer que ellos golpearan el timón en su lugar, pero decidió que era demasiado arriesgado. Aang sería capaz de hacerlo, pero ella no era tan ágil como él, y le tomaría cálculos más precisos de los que podía hacer en ese momento para asegurarse de que golpeara en el sitio exactamente indicado.

Concentrada en lo que debía hacer, Katara tomó rápidamente el agua de sus cantimploras y golpeó la pieza que conectaba al timón con los controles interiores, liberándolos. Un poco de fuego enemigo pasó lo suficientemente cerca para calentarle la piel y encenderle la ropa, pero rápidamente lo apagó.

Sin perder más tiempo, ella saltó al mecanismo de dirección, en una Explosión de Fuego que la disparó al punto que ella necesitaba. Dejando caer su agua, empujó el timón con todas sus fuerzas tratando de forzar el barco a estribor. El metal e quejó y cedió bajo su pes, haciendo que la nave cambie su pesada proa hacia el vecino. Satisfecha, y aprovechando el cambio en el equilibrio de los Maestros Fuego, dio un paso fuera de la nave.

Espantada, Katara se dejó caer libremente un par de segundos. Luego, llevó agua hasta sus recipientes. El impulso era todavía demasiado para detener su caída por completa, pero ella se las arregló para suavizar su aterrizaje. Con una ola consiguió detenerse y después, al ver la tierra no muy lejana, cabalgó encima de la marea hasta apoyarse en uno de los pilares de toca, observando el entorno.

Maestros Fuego caídos se dirigían hacia la costa, pero esa no era una preocupación. Katara sabía que, incluso por el cometa, no serían una gran amenaza. La proba del barco que acababa de sabotear se dirigía hacia los demás, y parecía mandarlos hacia un lugar más lejano.

De hecho, la mayoría de los dirigibles estaban ya rumbo al suelo o mar, mostrando que Sokka y Suki habían sido igualmente eficientes en su parte de la batalla. Incluso mientras miraba, una de las dos naves intactas se dirigía hacia la formación rocosa, dejando a Katara asumir que su hermano y su novia iban en camino para deshacerse de la última nave. Un destello en el cielo llamó su atención, y ella vio el intercambio de ataques.

_¡Aang!_ Katara pensó mientras reconocía las lejanas siluetas, y estaba tan feliz de verlo que le tomó dos segundos completos registrar lo que estaba pasando. Una vez que se percató de que estaba comprometido en su lucha contra el Señor de Fuego, supo que debía acercarse. Usando la energía que le quedaba, se puso encima de una ola y la arqueo sobre el lecho marino, envolviéndose en una columna que le servía de apoyo. Luego la congeló y se deslizó hacia arriba, añadiendo las secciones que necesitaba. Eso no era tan fácil como deslizarse en una rampa de hielo, pero todavía podía realizarse. Escaló la parte superior de una roca, donde volvió a mirar a Aang y Ozai. Los dos rebotaban alrededor de las formaciones rocosas tan rápidamente que se convirtían en figuras borrosas por el movimiento.

El corazón de Katara estaba atrapado en su garganta, empeorando cuando vio a Aang ser lanzado contra un acantilado, pero entonces sucedió algo sorprendente. Comenzó a brillar, y se elevó en el aire. Ella sabía que había entrado en el Estado Avatar, lo había logrado, al fin. Miró con asombro como cada elemento se reunía a su alrededor, en un globo giratorio de energía. Katara creyó por un momento que Aang se veía realmente atractivo, avergonzándose después por un pensamiento tan tonto como primera reacción.

De repente, oyó un grito colectivo proveniente del mar. Buscando, vio en la parte inferior de una aeronave vaciar su tripulación. Con una leve sonrisa, saludó a Sokka sabiendo que Suki debía estar mas adentor de la cabina. La aeronave comenzó a moverse pesadamente hacia ella, pero ignoró eso al centrarse en la batalla final, que aún seguía.

Perdió de vista a Aang y Ozai, pero de vez en cuando los veía mientras peleaban. Finalmente, se posaron sobre una meseta de piedra. Desde su lugar no podía ver todo tan claro, pero sí contemplaba que Aang había atrapado a Ozai en las rocas. Entonces, algo extraño sucedió. Aang se acercó al Señor de Fuego y levantó su rostro hacia el cielo. La luz azul brilló como un faro, para seguir seguida poco después por una luz que emergía del cuerpo de Ozai, anaranjada. La luz roja se dirigió hacia Aang, llenándolo. Katara no entendía exactamente lo que estaba pasando, pero instintivamente sabía que asistía a una lucha titánica.

_Tú puedes hacerlo, Aang._ Pensó, deseando poder haberle dicho lo que significaba para ella desde hacia tiempo. Te amo.

Justo cuando parecía que la luz roja eclipsaría a la azul, la celeste resurgió y ganó el terreno. En primer lugar, recubriendo a Aang, después, cubriendo a Ozai. La luz se desvaneció y dejó caer a ambas figuras.

"¡Katara!"

Saliendo de sus pensamientos, Katara encontró a su hermano saludándola. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, saltó a la cubierta de la aeronave, abrazándolo.

"Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Katara" le dijo "No trataste de interferir en la pelea de Aang" Katara se alejó, perpleja.

"¿Por qué interferir? Le preguntó "Ese era trabajo de Aang" había ido ahí para apoyarlo, y sabía que no lo había hecho de todas las formas posibles. Pero eso iba a cambiar desde ese momento, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde.

Una mezcla homogénea de sensaciones, entre euforia y nerviosismo, la inundaron. Katara miró con determinación al Avatar que tanto amaba, mientras se le acercaban.

Nota de la autora: no escribo el encuentro porque ya me adelanté a eso y lo hice en "Después de la batalla" así, que si quieren un sentimiento de plenitud, vuelvan a leer ese capítulo :)

* * *

Eso es todo. Los dejo diciendo esto último:

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PRÓSPERO AÑO NUEVO!**

:)


	15. Distracción

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, SOLO ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Muy bien, estoy plenamente consciente que he tardado MUCHO en actualizar esta historia. No lo sé, me olvidé de ella y hace tiempo que la autora la actualizo me dije "apúrate" pero otras cosas me entretenían. Espero que me sepan disculpar. Este es un capítulo corto, menor de una hoja, y trágico. Afortunadamente los que siguen no lo son tantos y espero poder terminar este fic en unas dos semanas, a más tardar finales de Mayo.

Este capítulo, a pesar de ser tan corto, me gustó mucho porque creo que así debió pasar. Me parece más realista. Aunque, no lo sé, igual a ustedes no les gusta mucho. En fin, disfruten :)

* * *

Nota de la autora: Esta es una respuesta a todas las personas que insisten en que la presencia de Katara en la batalla final habría sido demasiada distracción para Aang. Esto es lo que creo que sería una distracción real, cómo se veria.

**Distracción.**

Aang se acurrucó debajo de su alero, descansando por un momento antes de que Ozai lo encontrara otra vez. Necesitaba volver a evaluar su estrategia, pero no estaba seguro de tener tiempo. Lo que realmente necesitaba era el Estado Avatar, pero ahora que le fue bloqueado, debía hacer todo lo mejor posible.

Las aeronaves llamarón su atención, y se dio cuenta de que dos de ellas tambaleaban. Mirando más de cerca, vio a Sokka y Suki emerger en la parte superior de ellas. Sokka ayudaba a Toph y dirigían la nave. Aang se sintió mejor sabiendo que contaba con su apoyo. Sólo que….

¿Dónde estaba Katara?

La piedra por encima de Aang explotó, y volvió a la pelear una vez más. Arrojó ráfagas de aire, rocas y fuego, pero sus pensamientos estaban en otro sitio. Saltó de un afloramiento rocoso a otro, tratando de descender. Sin duda, Katara estaría cerca del mar, aprovechando la gran cantidad de agua. Él se utilizó a sí mismo para evadir el fuego de Ozai y sus relámpagos. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo escaneaba la superficie del océano, sólo vio el movimiento de las olas y la evidencia de su propia Agua Control.

Algo debió haberle pasado, pensaba Aang con pánico creciente. Ella podría estar muerta, o herida, o… o algo. Nada más se le ocurría que pudiera haber alejado a Katara de este lugar y en este momento. Cada vez le prestaba menos atención a su rival y más en sus preocupaciones sobre la primera amiga que tuvo tras salir del iceberg, la que pasó a ser su primer amor.

Se dio la vuelta justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver el relámpago azul alcanzar su pecho. Era demasiado tardo para evitar el golpe o incluso volver a dirigir la energía. Se quedó incrédulo, preguntándose cómo fue posible que un disparo a su corazón lo matara cuando su corazón, su amor, su Katara, se había ido.

Y el Avatar Aang, el último maestro aire, exhaló su último suspiro.

Nota de la autora: lo siento mucho por la angustia, pero pensé que era la forma autentica en que Aang reaccionaría si se hubiera dado cuenta, mientras peleaba, que sus compañeros estaban allí pero Katara no. Prometo que no voy a terminar este fic aquí.

* * *

Les dije que era corto y trágico.

El próximo capítulo se llama "Muévete, Zuko" tampoco es muy largo y nada de tragedia. Espero que les haya gustado y me dejen unos comentarios :)

¡Gracias por leer!

chao!


	16. Muévete, Zuko

**NADA DE ESTO ME PERTENECE, LOS PERSONAJES SON DE NICK Y LA HISTORIA DE LISELLE129, SOLAMENTE ME DIVIERTO ESCRIBIENDO.**

****Pues bien, aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. Otro corto, muy corto, y es una modificación de escenas. Los que siguen también crean una especie de "chapter nuevo" una forma diferente en que se pudo haber hecho "Los Actores de la Isla Ember" espero les guste.

* * *

Nota de la autora: Estaba pensando en hacer una historia completa para re-escribir "Los Actores de la Isla Ember" perohabría había sido la misma, yo solo quería cambiar unos cuantos diálogos y reacciones por parte de los personajes. Cuanto más lo pensaba, más me di cuenta que no tenía el material suficiente para hacer una historia completa, por lo que hago una secuencia alternativa aquí. Además, estoy segura de que todos necesitaban algo más ligero después del último capítulo.

**Muévete, Zuko.**

"Yo quería sentarme ahí" Aang se quejó con Zuko, odiando el tono lastimero de su voz. Él había convivido tan poco tiempo con Katara últimamente ¿Por qué Zuko tenía que tomar esta oportunidad también?

"¿Qué diferencia hay?" respondió Zuko, acomodándose en el banco.

"Hazte a un lado Zuko" siseó Katara "Sólo porque te perdoné, no significa que me quiera sentir en una cita contigo" Aang parpadeó de cómo Zuko le lanzó una mirada llena de asombro, y de mala gana se deslizó. Katara hizo un gesto a Aang para que sentara a su lado ¿Estaba diciendo entonces que estaría dispuesta a tener una cita con Aang?

Tomando una respiración profunda, Aang trató de no revelarse tanto. Ellos solo habían sido amigos por mucho tiempo, por lo que ella se sentía cómoda a su lado. Probablemente eso era todo.

En la oscuridad del teatro, Aang miró atrás y vio que Sokka cubría con su brazo los hombros de Suki. Aang miró a Katara cuidadosamente por el rabillo de sus ojos, preguntándose si se atrevería a intentar algo así con ella. Tal vez durante el segundo acto. Se relajó en su asiento, mientras el telón era levantado revelando un paisaje helado tras los dos actores vestidos de azul en un barco. La obra había empezado.

Nota de la autora: creo que hubiera sido bueno que Katara interviniera, dijera algo. El punto de tener a Zuko y Katara junto al otro se me escapó, de todos modos ¿Era solo para que después se pudieran alejar? Eso fue solo hasta el segundo acto, porque pudieron haberse reacomodado de todos modos.

* * *

¿Ven? era cortito... ni dos minutos en leerlo! :)

Muchas gracias por leer y se me dejan un comentario sería muy feliz.

¡Nos leemos!

chao!


End file.
